1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for compensating for the random orientation of characters which are presented to be read and, more particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for compensating for randomly oriented characters which utilizes a laser scanning beam, indicia having a fixed orientation with respect to said characters, and a beam rotating means intercepting the scanning beam which rotates the scanning beam to an orientation at which it is desired to scan the characters.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Reference is made to the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,684,867 issued to Acker on Aug. 15, 1972 and entitled "Apparatus for Reading Randomly Positioned Data", and 3,718,761 issued to Myer on Feb. 27, 1973 and entitled "Omnidirectional Planar Optical Code Reader".
Acker shows and describes a bar code reader which is adapted to read randomly oriented data fields. Reflected light from the written medium is collected by a lens for focusing the beam to be scanned across an optical sensor. The collected beam of light prior to being redirected by the scanning system passes through a dove prism which is utilized to rotate the image. The prism has a continuous rotation until a certain condition based upon special markings is detected. The marking is a long straight line which has a contrasting edge extending perpendicular to the track along which it is desired to scan. When the condition is satisfied, the prism is stopped and the bar codes are scanned and read.
Myer uses any odd numbered reflection prism or three mirrors arranged to duplicate an Abbe prism to accomplish a beam rotating means. The scanning beam is rotated until the proper orientation with respect to the bar coded data is obtained and the data is then read.
None of these prior constructions shows a system or method for reading characters in which the means for rotating the beam (or prism) is stationary while indicia are scanned to determine the current or observed orientation. It is an object of the invention to provide a system in which the indicia and the surrounding area are scanned in a known sequence. Once the observed orientation is obtained, the means for rotating the beam is rotated to a position which allows the scanning beam to scan the indicia and characters in a predetermined orientation with respect thereto.